


To the Beat

by katsukii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dancing, Dorm Life - Freeform, M/M, more stupid content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukii/pseuds/katsukii
Summary: Jun doesn't like to learn useless things, but Johan is a good teacher.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton
Kudos: 21





	To the Beat

"Jun! You're doin' it all wrong, partner!" Johan declares. He throws his hands up in the air, exasperated. Meanwhile, Jun, who is having absolutely none of this, takes two steps back and folds his arms defensively across his chest as if in defiance.

"Yeah? Then maybe I don't want to do it right," he retorts, grey eyes stormier than usual. His face is set into a thin scowl, lips pursed, nose crinkled at the bridge like he just caught a whiff of a foul smell. He taps his foot impatiently - something Johan has learned is a tic of annoyance - and glares daggers at Johan, who is busy resetting the cassette tape in their radio. "Besides, this is stupid."

Johan exhales a huffy breath through his nose, one that betrays his frustration. While he knows very well that Jun is not particularly cooperative, particularly energetic, or particularly hellbent on learning to waltz, he does know that he hates to perform poorly, and Johan, more clever than he appears, can use this to his advantage.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, if you want to do it _right_ , shift your weight a bit. And stop lettin' your hand slip. Did you know you've got the grip of a grade schooler? Jun, I ain't gonna bite. Hold my hand like a man."

Jun rolls his eyes. "You could consider shutting up," he snaps. Still, he takes one sluggardly pace towards Johan and holds his arms out like a limp doll, dejected. This seems to please Johan, who takes one clammy hand in his own and nudges the other onto his shoulder. Jun is still scowling as Johan finds his waist and pulls him closer, chest to chest.

"Jeez, Johan. Leave some room for the Duel spirits," Jun grumbles, seeming to smirk at his own joke as he distances himself from Johan while not altogether pulling away. This time, it's Johan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Sure thing. Poor Ruby would miss out on this dance otherwise. Ain't that right?" The monster spirit materializes at his shoulder as if in acknowledgement, tail wrapping around its body as it settles onto him. Johan grins. "Where are your spirits?"

"Gone. They wouldn't let me live this down."

"Aw, well that's no fun! The more the merrier!"  
  


"No."

"But, Jun-"

"Shut up and dance, Andersen."

A light giggle. "Well, aren't you bossy. Alright, so it goes like this. It's counterclockwise, remember. Don't lead with that foot. You go with your right foot backwards. And one, two, three!"

The cassette has already been rolling, but Johan times their movement to the downbeat so that they're in time with the music. He leads with his left foot and Jun with his right, going backwards. He is following along awkwardly, trying to move quickly enough that Johan won't have the opportunity to step on his toes. Once the time signals them to move again, he steps to the left, brings his feet together, steps forward with his left foot. So far, so good. Johan shoots him a knowing look and, embarrassed, he tightens his grip on Johan's hand. When he receives a smile in return, he knows he has done the right thing. It's humiliating, but at least he doesn't have the Ojamas floating around to make fun of him - or the implications the situation brings.

"Not bad, Manjoume Thunder! Okay, this time let's try turning to the left a bit. The waltz is a dance that goes around the room, y'know!" Johan announces, and Jun has little choice but to follow him, stepping in time to the beat and shuffling around the room far less gracefully than Johan. His dark eyes flit upwards, fixating on Johan's face instead of his own feet, and he studies the lines in his face - the creases indicating his smile, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes where his smile has reached. Johan's eyes are elsewhere, circling around the room, landing on paintings on the walls and the lamp that has a flickering bulb and the old antenna television that Judai insisted on buying together. He is absolutely immersed in the sound, lost in it, dancing like the world is his stage and like this cramped dorm room is miles wide. He giggles each time Jun accidentally steps on his foot, a light, jovial sound that makes Jun's heart do flips in his chest.

He hates this.

"Are we done yet?" Jun grumbles, flicking his eyes back to the ground so he doesn't have to stare at Johan's stupid face or his stupid, gorgeous eyes.

"Almost, pard. Just hang in there. Don't lose your balance!" And Johan spins him, spins him fast and sudden - so sudden, in fact, that Jun's legs almost sweep out from under his body. Terrified, Jun holds Johan's hand like it's a lifeline in that moment, clinging to him with a fervent desperation not to hit the ground and bruise his tailbone. His eyes are wild, vivid with fear, and Johan can't help but laugh at the look of utter vexation painted across his visage. "You're doing great! The picture of elegance!"

"Shut. Up."

"Hang on," Johan teases as he pulls Jun back to him, their chests colliding with more force than Johan had expected. Jun collapses into his arms, and Johan, quick to act, catches his full weight, holding him fast against his body as Jun's legs give out. "Whew. I've got ya."

Jun sighs through his nose and relaxes into Johan's arms. "You're the worst."

"What? You looked like royalty, ya big grump. With your coat all flowy an' the like."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Mm..." Johan takes a moment to study Jun's angry face as he helps him to his feet. "Not really."

"Precisely."

"But you did great, and I mean it! You were dancin' perfect to the beat."

The beat, he thinks. Of the music or of his heart? Jun can't decide. His heart is still racing, beating out of control at both the expended energy and the closeness of himself and Johan. He realizes he hasn't taken a step back, so the two are still chest to chest, but he also realizes he doesn't quite want to step back, enjoying the warmth that exudes from Johan's body. He makes a conscious effort to slow his breathing, but that does nothing to placate the racing heart that seems to hammer against his ribs.

He looks up. Significantly less-stormy grey eyes meet twinkling emerald ones.

"Hey," Johan whispers, and Jun whispers back.

"Hey."

"You're cute somethin' fierce, you know that?" Johan asks. He smiles with his teeth. Against his will, Jun's face alights with a familiar simmering heat.

"Shut up, Johan."

"I mean it."

"I know."

"And?" Johan wiggles his eyebrows playfully - a little _too_ playfully. Jun wonders if he's expecting something.

He won't expect this.

"I hate you," Jun breathes as he grabs the upturned collar of Johan's uniform and pulls him down, bringing their lips crashing together. Their foreheads knock unceremoniously against one another; Jun winces. Still, he won't back down. He squints his right eye open just in time to see Johan's eyes go wide, like a deer in headlights. Jun can feel his body grow tense. He wonders if he's done the wrong thing. Then arms encircle his waist and muscles relax, eyelids droop shut, lips move gently against his own.

Jun is the first one to pull back, and his entire face is bright red. Johan's matches, and for a moment, neither of them speak. Then, Johan breaks out into a peal of laughter, slapping his hand to his forehead as if the whole situation couldn't be more amusing.

"Didn't see that one comin'. Nicely done, Jun. Hey, you wanna rent a movie?"

"Only if it's horror."

"What about a rom-com?"

"Absolutely not." And Johan, feeling his nerves buzzing at every end, giggles. He places a shy kiss on Jun's lips before skipping off to the TV, flicking it on.

"Horror it is! C'mon, sit. It's a date."

"Fine. Get snacks or perish."

"Can-do, partner."

"By the way. Um." Jun scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "You're cute too."

Johan winks. "And here I thought you were all sharp and edgy."

"Shut up. Snacks. Go."

"You're a snack, pal."

"No 'pal.'"

"Alright, sugar. Snacks it is."

"I hate you."

"I know." Johan grins, rising to his feet and stretching before shutting off the cassette player and heading to the dorm door. "Want me to try for an egg-wich?"

"Please."

"Be back soon. Don't miss me too much."

"Cut it out."

But Johan is already out the door, and Jun is oddly relieved, because he most certainly does not want Johan to cut it out. He likes this banter, likes the kisses they shared, likes this feeling of... closeness. So maybe he wouldn't mind dating Johan. And holding hands. And falling asleep on each others' shoulders watching crappy movies all night.

He shakes his head. Take it slow.

Snacks and a movie is a good start.


End file.
